1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft structure of a hand tool display tag, and more particularly, to a hand tool having a rod body buckled by a C-shaped buckle so that the hand tool is unable to disengage from a display tag, providing display and anti-theft functions.
2. Description of Related Arts
In general, there are many hand tools (for example, screwdrivers and so on) displayed for sale in supermarkets and hypermarkets. In order to facilitate the presentation and classification, a display tag is used to couple a rod body of a hand tool for displaying the hand tool. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional hand tool display tag 10 comprises a main body 11 and an annular positioning trough 12 at the lower end of the main body 11. Two inner sides of the annular positioning trough 12 are formed with grooves 13, respectively. A rod body 2 of a hand tool 1 can be inserted into the annular positioning trough 12 from the bottom of the display tag 10. By the grooves 13, the annular positioning trough 12 can be elastically deformed to clamp the rod body 2 of the hand tool 1, preventing the hand tool 1 from falling. The conventional display tag 10 doesn't provide an anti-theft function. These days, there are many theft matters. The thief often takes advantage of people walking commotion or unattended situations to pull the hand tool away from the display tag 10 and hid the hand tool in the thief s body or carry-bag. For the stores, this causes great loss. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.